Blog de usuário:Mar99 wiki/Boletim Simmer (105ª edição): “The Sims JogueGrátis” será retirado do ar em sete países
Alternadamente, se você perdeu algum cheat que gostava e gostaria de tê-lo de volta, ainda há voltaJOVIC, Jovan. SimsCommunity. (em inglês). Disponível em: . Acesso em: 29 jun. 2018.. Clique aqui para ter acesso à página de download. ---- ;Grant Rodiek faz enquete no Twitter sobre estados de vida Grant Rodiek se voltou ao Twitter nessa semana pedindo aos seus seguidores quais tipos de estados de vida (também conhecidos como monstros) eles gostariam de ver no jogo. Duas enquetes com quatro opções foram feitas, a fim de que os vencedores dessas se enfrentassem numa última enquete. A primeira enquete ocorreu na quarta-feira (27)SIMGURUGRANT. Twitter. LET'S DO A POLL. Which life state (that isn't currently in The Sims 4) would you want? We're going to do two different polls, each 1 day long, and then we'll do a final round with a third poll. Like a tournament bracket. VOTE. (em inglês). Disponível em: . Acesso em: 29 jun. 2018. e apenas uma das opções era selecionável. As opções eram lobisomens (17%), fadas (22%), bruxas (56%) e gênio da lâmpada (5%) A segunda enquete ocorreu nessa quinta-feira (28) e ficou aberta por um diaSIMGURUGRANT. Twitter. LET'S DO A POLL (again). Which life state (that isn't currently in The Sims 4) would you want? We're going to do two different polls. This is part two. We will combine the top two finalists from each in a final four poll. Part one's winners are Witches and LIKELY Fairies. (em inglês). Disponível em: . Acesso em: 29 jun. 2018.. As opções eram zumbis (%), robôs (%), sereias (%) e amigo imaginário (%). Poderíamos ter uma DLC com um punhado desses monstros selecionados, como foi The Sims 3: Sobrenatural... ---- ;Gatos e Cães está vindo para os consoles! 275px|thumb|link=The Sims 4: Gatos e Cães Anunciado na quinta-feiraPLAYSTATION. YouTube. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 29 jun. 2018., The Sims 4: Gatos e Cães estará chegando para PlayStation 4 e Xbox One no dia 31 de julho! (Julho, não junho, esse mês tem 30 dias apenas). Estaremos no aguardo! ---- ;The Sims JogueGrátis banido em sete países a partir de 5 de julho A moderadora da comunidade EA_Mai lançou uma postagem no site AnswersEA no dia 20 de junho falando sobre a indisponibilidade do jogo The Sims JogueGrátis em sete paísesEA_MAI. Electronic Arts. The Sims FreePlay - No longer available in certain storefronts after July 5th. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 29 jun. 2018.. A partir de 5 de julho, será impossível ter acesso ao jogo na Arábia Saudita, China, Egito, Emirados Árabes Unidos, Kuwait e Qatar. Simmers desses países ainda poderão ter acesso ao jogo caso já o tiverem baixado. A única explicação encontrada para tal foi indicada no início da postagem, onde a moderadora afirma que a equipe “sempre se orgulhou que nossas experiências no jogo abraça valores tão amplos e diversos como a nossa incrível comunidade” e que devido a “padrões regionais” o jogo foi retirado das lojas, indicando que o jogo tenha sido banido nesses países conservadores graças à presença e a possibilidade de criar personagens homossexuais. ---- Escrito e postado por 15px|link= Mar99 wiki (mural de mensagens) Fechamento da edição 01 de julho de 2018 às 00h30min |- | style=" ; color:white; text-shadow: #555 1px 1px 3px; margin-top:-10px; height:20px; margin-left:55px; font-size:large; box-shadow: 0 0 10px 0 #888; text-align:center;"|thumb|200px|link=The Sims Wiki:Boletim SimmerConfira outras edições ← Edição anterior · Edição seguinte → |} Categoria:Posts de blog/Boletim Simmer Categoria:Posts de blog/Notícias Sims Categoria:Posts de blog